Maracas
by kaze-chan187
Summary: Les voy a contar la historia de dos muchachos que en su juventud, solían llevar serenata a la misma chica, el tiempo los separó y fue también el tiempo quien se encargó de reunirlos otra vez y esto fue lo que sucedió en el reencuentro... Interesante, ¿no? ¡Pasen! *EndAki* *Song-Fict* *Canción "Maracas" de Panda*


**Gaby: Hola~ ¿Qué tal han estado? Pues espero que bien, porque a mí se me ha ido la energía.**

**Jorge: Hoy traemos un song-fict que estoy seguro que los va a divertir~**

**Adri: Si, yo recomendé la canción, escúchenla mientras leen: "Maracas" de Panda.**

**Gaby: ¡Empecemos!**

_Les voy a contar la historia de dos muchachos que en su juventud, solían llevar serenata a la misma chica, el tiempo los separó y fue también el tiempo quien se encargó de reunirlos otra vez y esto fue lo que sucedió en el reencuentro:_

Endou Mamoru, ya de veintiocho años, caminaba a la tienda para cumplir un encargo de su madre. En eso se topó con alguien, iba a decirle que tuviera más cuidado, pero al levantar la mirada notó aquel rostro que no había visto en doce largos años…

"Ichinose, ¿cómo has estado?" Preguntó el portero esbozando una de sus características sonrisas.

"Endou, muy bien, ¿tú? Hace tiempo que no te veía."

"Doce años, ¿no?" Habló recordando. "¿Quieres recordar esos momentos con una copa? Yo invito."

"Gracias, Endou, pero no tomo."

"Entonces, ¿te parece un café?"

"Está bien" Dijo el estadounidense con una sonrisa.

_~Ya en el café~_

"Dime, ¿cómo van las cosas entre tú y Aki?" Preguntó Ichinose.

"Hm… Estamos divorciados…" Dijo triste.

"Seguro fue porque la engañaste con Natsumi…" Bromeó el ojinegro y Endou negó con la cabeza.

"¿Recuerdas que le mandabas rosas?"

"Pero tú la conquistaste con tu clavel." Rió al recuerdo. En ese tiempo ellos tenían dieciséis años y Aki quince. "O cuando llevábamos serenata juntos."

"Si, al balcón de su casa…" Volvió a reír el portero.

"Yo con guitarra y tu maracas…"

"Las cosas que hacíamos cuando teníamos dieciséis…" Suspiró el portero aún con una sonrisa.

Ambos recordaban la primera vez que lo habían hecho como si hubiera sido el día anterior a ese. Endou se había caído de bruces a media canción por estar bailando con las maracas sin cuidado.

"Te diré algo Ichinose, me divorcié pero nunca dejé de pensar en ella…" Dijo el ojicafé apoyando su cabeza en la palma de su mano viendo al cielo.

"Hm… ¿Enserio?"

"La extraño tanto… Su mirada me hace falta y hasta sueño con nuestro regreso…" Siguió. "Creo que la amo hasta más que cuando nos casamos…"

"Entonces… ¡Conquístala de nuevo!" Dijo, esta no era una mala idea para nada. "¡Llévale serenata como la primera vez! ¡Un ramo de claveles!"

"No va a funcionar…"

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Vamos!" Y con esto Ichinose jaló a Endou, llevándoselo a conseguir lo que necesitaban…

_~En casa de Aki~_

Aki estaba a punto de irse a dormir cuando, desde su ventana, escuchó una tonada que llevaba mucho sin oír. Se asomó y vio la escena de muchos años atrás, dos chicos cantando y un ramo de claveles. En una de esas, el chico de las maracas resbaló al tropezar con una piedra mientras bailaba y cayó al suelo de bruces. Aki corrió al primer piso de la casa por las escaleras, salió y se lanzó a los brazos del moreno.

"Aki…" Susurró sorprendido y le devolvió el abrazo.

"Mamoru…" Dijo mientras sollozaba.

"Aki, quiero volver, estar juntos otra vez, como antes… Quiero pasar todos los días de mi vida contigo, que al amanecer lo primero que vea sea tu rostro, yo aún te amo… Por favor…"

"E-endou… Regresaré contigo… Y-yo también te amo…"

Luego ambos se volvieron a Ichinose t le dieron las gracias. Los tres regresaron a sus casas a dormir.

_~En casa de Endou~_

"Llegue mamá…" Cantó el moreno.

"Mamoru, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?"

"Oh, ¡mierda!" Gritó y salió corriendo a la tienda.

**Gaby: A poco y les ha gustado~ A que sí~**

**Jorge: Ojalá les haya gustado~**

**Adri: No se olviden de los reviews~**

**Gaby: ¡Achú! –Estornudando.- Jo, me ha agarrado gripe… Créanme, estoy en toda gloria como que hubiera visto "Bajo la misma estrella" tres veces sin parar, parezco muerta.**

**Jorge: -Le da un pañuelo.- Me va a tocar darle pastillas… ¡Nos leemos!**

**Adri: ¡Sayonara!**

**Los tres: ¡Matta ne! –Sale una mini-Andre en la pantalla limpiándose una lagrimita y diciendo: "Nostalgia~".- ¿Okay? Casual…**


End file.
